Cry
by Queen Isa
Summary: A BiancaChris songfic to Mandy Moore's "Cry". It takes place during Chris-Crossed


Disclaimer: Don't own charmed. Don't own the song, that's by Mandy Moore, its called cry.   
  
But if I did own charmed Bianca and Chris would be together and Bianca would be like she was in all Chris' future flashbacks.  
  
Anyways, on with the songfic!!  
  
Review!!  
  
NOTE!!!!   
  
// means B & C's past   
  
** Mean's B &C's present  
  
~*~*~*~ means song break  
  
----------  
  
**Bianca lay, her body impaled on a chair leg by her fianc‚e's brother. Her life was flashing before her eyes....**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended too soon  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
//Bianca, dressed in a red shirt and baby blue mini-skirt paused for a moment looking for Chris. She spotted him looking at the sky with a nervous/exited look on his face. She had never really thought much of her relationship with the black-haired green-eyed, boy in front of her who's taste in clothing revolved around Puritan colored jerseys with black pants to sombre polo shirts with a denim jacket and jeans, simply because she had only let her guard down to two people in her life - her mother Lynn and Chris. The only other time she let it down was when she knew she was completely alone - which was never. And in her world, it is not safe to think ''distracting thoughts that let your guard down''.   
  
But now, as she stood behind the broken angel statue that was their ''spot'' she did think of him.  
  
And for once, she truly was grateful for the fact that Chris Perry Halliwell was in her life. //  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
//Chris rushed over to Bianca hoping against hope that she was not dead. Her body was going into shock, with her body beginning to shake slightly and her face sweating with tears pouring down her face.   
  
"We've been here before.." Bianca managed to choke out as she caught sight of Chris' frantic expression. "Maybe we'll be here again."   
  
Chris smiled, knowing that they're separation would be forever. She would go to hell as all other demons went and he, like all other angels would go to Heaven. //  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The moment that I saw you cry  
  
It was late in September  
  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**The first time Chris had ever set eyes on the slender young woman lying before him, she had been one of the most trusted members of his elder brothers' Order of Darkness and she had been trying to kill him.   
  
He had managed to escape the Phoenix assassins' threats by a fluke of pride:   
  
They had been fighting one-on-one when a demon had budged into her fight with the dark-haired white lighter-witch, and Bianca's pride had gotten in the way of her orders: the demon had had cornered Chris in such a way that he could be killed in one easy flick of her wrist with an athame. But she had not. She had given him back his scant advantage ... and set him free, wanting to fight him in a fair fight.  
  
Each time they had met again she had let him go. And each time they had grown closer and closer until he had fallen in love with her and Bianca was going against her Lords' wishes.**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
//Bianca realized as she stood in the gray afternoon light, that she had fallen in love with Chris Perry.//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**"Bianca..." Chris' caught sight of his girlfriend standing looking at him from behind the statue.   
  
"Hey." She smiled walking to him. Chris took her hand, took a deep breath and asked:  
  
"Will you marry me?" Bianca's eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
"You're asking me here? Now?" Chris smiled a sad smile, hoping that if she said yes, he could take away all her insecurities hopefully in doing so, appeasing his own.   
  
He wanted to make everything alright.  
  
"It's still our spot, no matter what he's done to it Bianca. Marry me." **  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I'll always remember...  
  
It was late afternoon...  
  
In places no one would find...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
//Bianca's eyes mirrored that of her fianc‚ as her body slowly slid into shock.   
  
She remembered her trembling answer to his question:  
  
"Yes." //  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
//Chris looked into his beloveds' tearing eyes, where she kept her most guarded secrets, deep inside her soul.   
  
And he knew that forever was in her eyes...  
  
A forever without her yet alive with her love.//  
  
Well... what did you think? I'm kinda okay with it.   
  
PLEASE I NEED to know what you think. Review!!!!  
  
Queen Isa 


End file.
